


Breakfast Time

by Dawniebb



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, cause im weak, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: Cinder frowned as if she had eaten a really sour candy.“I suppose you haven’t tried the sticky buns they sell at the market.”“…err. I haven’t had the pleasure, I believe. ““What a coincidence.” Cinder drew her attention to him, smiling. “Me neither.”
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is like….the second TLC fanfic that I upload here. And honestly it’s not that good because I only wrote it to have a good time lmao.
> 
> Here you have 1191 words about Kaider, my dear otp, dealing with pregnancy cravings like the dorks they are
> 
> I hope you like it XD

To Kai, the temperature and other factors in the bedroom were just fine, but he could tell Cinder was uncomfortable. She never moved this much, not even at night.

Her acting like this right now really took him by surprise, because it had been a _long_ day and as hours passed by he figured Cinder would be exhausted by the time they could make it to the bedroom. After all, she was pregnant.

But, surprisingly, she didn’t seem exhausted at all. Not that she was full of energy, but she was awake enough to be moving like a blender next to him.

Kai heard her groan. It was a cute sound, but it made him feel like he was in danger.

“Kai…Hey, Kai.”

Kai took a deep breath and rolled his body towards her.

“Yes?”

Cinder was staring at the ceiling, absently. She had her hands interlocked on top of her belly.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Naw. I wasn’t sleeping.” Answered Kai. And, well, he wasn’t lying. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Totally fine.”

Kai giggled.

“Then what is it?”

Cinder frowned, as if she had eaten a really sour candy.

“I suppose you haven’t tried the sticky buns they sell at the market.”

“…err. I haven’t had the pleasure, I believe. “

“What a coincidence.” Cinder drew her attention to him, smiling. “Me neither.”

Kai laughed as his eyebrow raised.

“How come?” He asked, genuinely confused.

Cinder turned her head towards him, but her body didn’t move.

“Did you know that those people don’t serve to cyborgs? “ She clicked her tongue. “Rude much?

Kai sighed. Actually, he did know people at the market were reluctant to serve to cyborgs, which made him very angry. The situation had gotten better after Cinder had reclaimed her place as Selene Blackburn, but they still had a long way to go as a country and as a unified world. Sometimes, people still stared at Cinder’s hand instead of her eyes, which was not only impolite, but also discriminatory.

Fortunately, over time Cinder had learned to ask for respect in calm and patient ways. She barely paid any attention to the glares directed towards her anymore, but at those times when she was so stressed she would get extra sensitive, Kai would intentionally hold her hand and even place a tender kiss on it to let her know she mattered, and that _they_ were the ones who were wrong.

So, yeah, he pretty much had a clear idea about how cyborgs were treated amongst society even when their Empress was one of them and New Beijing was supposed to be a cyborg-friendly place.

After the pregnancy was announced, they started getting all types of nonsense questions about whether or not Cinder’s _circumstances_ would affect the baby, and they refused to answer the majority of them because…

Well.

Rude.

“You did mention something about it.” He limited to answer. “They knew, right?”

“Oh, boy. They _knew.”_ Cinder groaned. “And it was _Hell._ Blame it on the cyborg. The cyborg this. The cyborg that. But anyways, that’s not my point.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to talk about…?”

“No, not today.” Cinder shook her hand to brush the topic away. “The thing is….you’ve been to that market, rig…Ugh. Of course you have. “

“Yep.”

“So, you must know there’s booths and there’s street vendors. And they sell a lot of street food. Sometimes I would send Iko to buy some for me because, you know, they wouldn’t sell anything to _me_.” She complained. “Until one day a guy asked her who did she belong to and we both got really offended and never came back. But somehow, he knew she _belonged_ to me…and Iko’s pretty recognizable because she speaks a lot, so soon they all knew that hey! That’s Linh Cinder’s cursed android.”

Kai waited. She barely spoke about her days at the market, so it was always really interesting to hear her.

However, he did ask:

“Cursed?”

“Yep. Cursed. Because Iko has more personality than half of the people I knew back then and they just couldn’t take it.” Cinder rolled her eyes. “…Can you remind me why I was telling you this?”

“Uhm…”

“Oh, yeah. Street food.”

Out of all the answers there were, Kai certainly didn’t expect that one.

Weren’t they talking about social inequality?

“There was a lot of street food. And there was this booth next to mine. Chang Sacha’s store. She was a baker.”

A chill ran down Kai’s spine.

“Chang Sunto’s mother.”

Cinder sighed.

“That’s her.”

Then, they stayed in silence for a couple of seconds…minutes, perhaps, before Cinder dared to speak again.

“Kai, I want sticky buns.”

He couldn’t help but snort.

He should’ve seen it coming.

She was pregnant. This was supposed to happen, wasn’t it?

Kai had never taken care of a pregnant wife before, but he had heard Wolf telling jokes about how demanding Scarlet could get when she was going around with a bloated belly with moving babies inside.

“Don’t laugh. I really, _really_ want sticky buns.”

“I’m not laughing.”

He was.

“How can you say that? Kai, I’m right next to you! Geez. So cynical.”

Kai burst out laughing. And even if she pretended to be mad at him, he could hear her laughing too.

“You want them _right now_?”

“Yes. Right now.”

“ _Right **now**_? At **_this_** **_very_** moment?”

“ ** _Yes_** , Kai. Right **now**. At **_this very_** moment.”

“It’s **_three_** in the morning.”

“Excellent! _Breakfast_ time!”

Kai groaned jokingly, as he started getting up from the bed. He felt a ball full of laziness dropping on his back to the mere thought of leaving the warm blankets and having to walk all the way to the kitchen to check if there was any already made sticky buns. If there wasn’t, he would have to go through more trouble and ask an android to wake the baker.

“…Wait, no. But I want Chang Sacha’s sticky buns.”

“What the…?” Kai passed his hands through his face. “Darling, Chang Sacha is…deceased. Didn’t they burn her bakery? She got infected with letumosis the day I met you.”

“But I didn’t get to taste her sticky buns and they smelled _nice_!”

“I know, they must’ve smelled nice, but…” Kai scratched his temple. “Fine. What do you suggest?”

Cinder blinked and shifted herself into a sitting position. Kai helped her, trying not to hit her belly (not that that could do much harm, but still).

“…I have no idea.” She concluded.

Then, she snapped her fingers.

“Maybe we could talk to her husband and ask him for the recipe and…”

“Oh.My. ** _Stars_** _”_ Kai laughed as he tenderly pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead. “You really want those sticky buns, huh?”

“I told you I _really_ wanted sticky buns and I meant it, Kai.”

“Yeah, I can notice that.” Kai smiled at her.

She looked pretty when she pretended to be annoyed.

“We’ll look for Chang Sacha’s recipe when the sun rises.” He promised. “In the meantime, I’ll ask someone to bake you sticky buns. It’s still breakfast time after all, and we shouldn’t keep our daughter waiting.”


End file.
